


Dreamer in the Wandering Abyss

by closetemoempress



Series: Radiant Hero Vassals: Afterdark [1]
Category: Exalted
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Original Player Characters, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetemoempress/pseuds/closetemoempress
Summary: This story is set in the Exalted 3rd Ed campaign I play in, Radiant Hero Vassals: Resurgence (https://rhv-resurgence.obsidianportal.com/). These are not my characters, I simply made a fanfic about them with permission of the original owners. Written purely for smut so please don't expect anything fancy :D :D :D





	Dreamer in the Wandering Abyss

_Knock. Knock._

The soft but firm sound broke into Dreamer's furious contemplation, as she stared at the sheaf of parchment whose contents persist in eluding her. "Come in," she called, refusing to break eye contact with the arcane scrawls.

"Mistress." It was her butler. "I brought some refreshments. You've been in here all day." And, with the scent of fresh oil as he refilled a lamp, "...and most of the night."

"What?" she groaned, her weary hand finally letting go of the spell to cascade gently on her desk.

The butler chuckled, inappropriately familiar and edged with a wisp of darkness. "Must be a very difficult spell?"

Dreamer didn't seem to mind the lapse in decorum. She merely slumped over, muttering, "Shouldn't be. I'm just terrible at this."

"Nonsense." She felt her butler's fingers on her temples, pressing expertly where she didn't even know her headache was radiating from. "You're overworked. Especially now that you have more... responsibilities."

"Mmmm," she murmured weakly, letting herself melt into the sensation, wishing to be free of all the expectations she just knows she could never live up to - even for just a moment.

"Maybe some soup will do the trick? Or tea? Or perhaps... wine?" But before the butler could step away, Dreamer had clutched onto his arm, her eyes hazy as she gazed at him.

"...Master," she whispered.

The butler raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Now?" Again that familiar chuckle, but this time the darkness is rich. "I suppose. We haven't had a session in quite some time."

"Very well." His tone had completely changed, that of command, that would have sounded ridiculous from a man in livery if not for the self-assured stance that no servant should possess.

He slid her wrists behind her, one on top of the other, and pinned them with one hand as he rummaged through one of her desk drawers with another. "Dreamer, I did tell you to keep this drawer tidy," he chided.

"I'm sorry," Dreamer replied, humbly. "I was busy."

"Clearly," her Master concurred. "But this must be corrected." He pulled a length of soft velvet rope from the jumble of other objects that they use for these purposes. This he tied about her wrists, not a complicated knot, but she knows better than to try to wriggle free.

He was in charge, now.

She watched as he gathered her scattered sheets of parchment together, tapping the sides on the desk to create a neat stack. "You..." he said, punctuated by the taps, "are... a mess." He looked deep into her eyes. "What ever will you do without me?"

Dreamer hung her head in shame. He was right. Unbidden, that niggling self-doubt once again crawled into her psyche, making her apprehensive of the sudden affluence she acquired not so long ago. Thrust into a role she will never be comfortable with, and all these people relying on her when she can't even-

"None of that, now." His voice cut into her thoughts, as if he could hear them plainly. He placed a steaming bowl of soup before her, arranging the spoon next to it precisely. "As I noted, you've been in here all day."

"Eat."

Dreamer looked to him, unsure what to do.

"Oh, that's right. You are bound by your own insecurities. Here," he said, lifting bowl and spoon against her lips. "I will help you."

Held captive by his stare, Dreamer gave in to the soup, which was hotter than she would have preferred, but tolerable. Before her tongue had recovered her mouth was being assaulted again. She swallowed each spoonful of the thick hot liquid on his terms, his pleasure, his unspoken bidding.

"See how hungry you were?" He pointed out, clearing away the meal. Then, he pushed the spell she was studying back towards her. "I want you to try again. And when you've succeeded, send for me."

Then suddenly, he was leaning in on her, whispering, "We are going to celebrate." Before she knew it his mouth was covering hers, his tongue soothing hers in a deep, passionate kiss which he withdrew from all too quickly.

"Yes, Master," Dreamer said, her breath taken away, her eyes falling towards her spell.

"And Dreamer," he added, pulling the rope from her wrists and dropping it on top of the stack, "Your drawer. I will not ask again."

He pushed the cart of refreshments towards the door, but right before he left he faced her, and gave her a deep bow. "Mistress."

Dreamer sighed as soon as the door to her study closed behind him. She picked up the rope, pulled a drawer open, and proceeded to arrange its contents.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Interesting. She presents herself as such a formidable woman. I'd never have thought-_ Omen heard a soft sound, that of a rodent as it scurried past where he was perched. Which was apt, because he was overstaying his welcome. But who could blame him? He was merely making sure that the items he left Dreamer for safekeeping were indeed, well, safe. So its not his fault he accidentally discovered the existence of... other items.

He leaped into the night, making sure to investigate that drawer the next time he comes over on formal business.


End file.
